


The Higher The Heels, The Closer To Asgard

by hgiel



Series: Fangirlville [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Deadpool (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Genderbending, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, judgmental parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve decides to create peace in the cul-de-sac by inviting Charles and Erik out to dinner. It's simple enough concept until Loki makes his debut in this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Higher The Heels, The Closer To Asgard

“This is nice.”

“It really is.”

“We should’ve done this sooner.”

“We should definitely do it again.”

“That’s a great idea.”

Erik mimicked putting a gun to his mouth and Tony laughed, immediately quieting the niceties that were passing between their husbands.

“But maybe next time it should just be the two of us?” Steve suggested.

“I wholeheartedly agree.” Charles raised his glass in salute.

It was Steve’s idea for the four of them to go out to dinner; it was meant to be a chance for them to meet outside of the drama that their children created but it ended up being mostly silent anxiety.

“Is no one else worried about going back home to find our houses burnt to the ground?” Erik asked.

“I know that’s literally a problem for you,” Tony said, “but Peter is going to be on his best behavior for a while after that last stunt with the alcohol.”

“And we got him a babysitter,” Steve added.

Erik and Charles were silent for a moment before they both began to laugh and Erik muttered, “more like diapers…”

“Sorry, that was rude,” Charles didn’t sound apologetic for his psychic gossiping but apologetic was hard to pull off while still laughing. “Who did you get to babysit your almost full-grown, teenage son?”

“The goth kid from the family just just moved in across the street.” Tony was one chuckle away from ending the night early but the humor suddenly died out as quickly as it has started.

“The family from, you know?” Erik pointed out toward ceiling.

“Yeah, the Nordic Cloud City or whatever. Why? What’s wrong with them?”

– – –

“You know,” Loki was suddenly not content with looking and began to run his hands along Peter’s sides, “you have a really nice frame, it would look even better in heels; do you know your size?”

“My shoe size? In heels? Do they even make heels in men’s sizes?” Peter asked.

The way Loki chuckled at his question sent foreboding shivers down Peter spine.

“Forget about the shoes,” Loki gently placed a hand on Peter’s knee, “do you know how to tuck?”

“Tuck what?”

“Oh, fuck!” The voice that cursed was unfamiliar to Loki but Peter knew immediately who was about to crawl from around the back of the couch. “Can you guys pause this?” Wade asked, “I need new pants, I just splooged in these.”


End file.
